


The Four Of Us

by SincerelyLittle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: Tsukishima didn't mean to fall in love with one guy, let alone three of them!He met Kuroo Tetsurou first - slammed him into a wall more like. Then the loud mouthed Bokuto Koutaro. The pretty one, Akaashi Keiji followed close behind.- The summary will probably change as I write.





	The Four Of Us

Tsukishima is walking out of his Paleontology & Evolution’s class,; head bobbing to his music pouring through his headphones, bag gently hitting his hip in time with his steps and not paying attention to where he’s walking. 

Which is why he ends up walking into someone, _a very hard someone_ , tripping over their feet and falling forward. Thankfully he catches himself on the wall - not so thankfully he ends up trapping said someone underneath him. 

He blinks down at the man only a few inches shorter than him, though he’s sort of leaning into the wall from where he fell making him even shorter. Tsukishima thinks the man’s hair more than makes up for it though. He can’t tell if it’s bedhead or if it’s styled like that… Maybe both? 

He takes this chance to let his eyes roam over his body; well define muscles, tanned skin - though anything is tan next to him - and a black shirt and jeans clinging to his body. 

When Tsukishima's eyes make their way back up, the man seems to snap back to reality and looks up at him. Which is when Tsukishima realises he should probably apologise - he is the one who slammed him into the wall after all. “...Sorry.” he manages to say the word quietly, he’s not known for apologising or admitting he’s at fault but he’s the one towering over someone. He's an asshole but he hopes he didn't hurt the guy. 

A large hand rests on his chest and he hopes the man can't feel his heart beat, even though he's pretty sure they can both hear it. They're extremely close, what's he kidding! Of course the man can feel it. A warm smile is shining up at him, one hazel eye looking up at him in amusement (the other partially hidden by the strangers mess of hair) and they seem to almost glow. 

“Hey, hey, breathe with me dude. It’s alright, no harm done.” the stranger finally speaks with a deep yet soft voice and a smile on his face, Tsukishima thinks he might be the type to be smiling in some way all the time. The kind of person that tires him out at soon as he’s around them. The guy probably thought he was having a panic attack with the rate his hearts going. 

“At least I didn’t drop my hot chocolate!” the man laughs and shakes the thermos in his hand, Tsukishima is definitely glad he didn’t have that lid open. He doesn’t have the patience to scrub the stains out of his white shirt and he quite likes this one. 

They’re still looking at each other, Tsukishima’s arms on the wall caging the man in and the man’s hand resting on his chest - not pushing him away but just placed there gently, when half of Tsukishima’s class walk past and his best friend. _“Tsukki?”_

Tsukishima glances over with an uninterested face at his best friend, “Yamamguchi.” he replies plainly, finally pulling away from the man, who now knows his name and he can tell from the grin said man is wearing that he’s not going to forget it. 

“You were taking a while...So I came looking for you…” Yamaguchi’s eyes flick between the two of them, biting his lip and his eyebrow twitching. Tsukishima sighs and adjusts his headphones that had been pulled out of place during the whole thing. He just wanted to leave class, eat lunch and go home in relative peace. 

Clearly he didn’t get the universe’s memo: _‘You’re going to be found pressed against a stranger by your best friend and classmates. Have a nice day!’_

“I’m Kuroo by the way, here lemme give you my number.” his attention is drawn back to the man in front of him, now stood up properly Tsukishima was correct in thinking he was only a few inches taller than the man - though he still believes some of it is his hair. 

In the two seconds it takes for him to realise what this man - now known as Kuroo - has said, he’d already slipped Tsukishima’s phone out of his pocket and was typing in his number. Tsukishima couldn’t even _speak,_ let alone grab his phone off him. _Who is this guy?!_ Who just takes someone’s phone? 

When Kuroo hands him his phone back with a wink, he's determined to delete the number. He's stopped by an incoming text message however. _**‘Thanks for a good time against the wall, definitely going to have bruises 10/10 would recommend.’**_

If you had asked Tsukishima would firmly deny that his cheeks coloured or his face wasn’t his usual ‘don’t care leave me alone’ mask. 

If you had asked Kuroo or Yamaguchi however, they would confirm each others story. Tsukishima's face was definitely red and his mask had cracked. 

There now you have my number.” Kuroo laughs out, nodding at Yamaguchi before looking at Tsukishima again. “See you around, Tsukki~” he says the nickname in a sickeningly sweet voice before walking away from him. “Hey! Bokuto!” Kuroo hollers down the hallway to a well built man with equally strange hair who jumps up and down before throwing and arm around the man who just wasted five minutes of Tsukishima's life. The two leaving the building, their voices trailing after them even after they're out of sight. 

Tsukishima clicks his tongue in annoyance “So loud.” before adjusting his backpack on his shoulder and walking past Yamaguchi and heading for the doors himself. 

“Tsukki! Who was that??” Yamaguchi runs to catch up with him, flinching at the scowl he knows is on his face. 

“How should I know? I just met the guy.” he grumbles out, pulling his headphones back on, leaving one ear free though in case Yamaguchi has things he wants to say. 

Yamaguchi stares at him for a couple of seconds before apologising and they walk in relative silence for a while before he starts talking about his classwork and if Tsukishima could help him figure out what this problem means. 

Tsukishima definitely doesn’t think about the man he had underneath him briefly, or how his body felt pressed against his and how dare he say it, beautiful the man looked. Even with the bed head. 

_Nope, no thoughts like that, never._


End file.
